Baka Alchemist
by Miladys
Summary: Kumpulan omake FMA.. gak penting.. gak perlu dibaca. Full crack! Newcomers.. R&R please..
1. omake 1

**Permisi.. saya newcomers yang tersesat di fandom FMA. Kenapa? Karena saya juga mencintai FMA!! XD Let me presented you a full crack story! Story ini bakal berisi omake aka plesetan dari FMA. Enjoy it..**

**Summary: Kumpulan omake FMA.. gak penting.. gak perlu dibaca. Full crack! Newcomers.. R&R please.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.**

**

* * *

**

**What the Hell Is It?!**

(chapter 61- The Hero of Ishval)

"Lengan.. Dimana lengan adikku..?? Ayah.. Ibu.. siapa saja..", kakak Scar mengerang disamping tubuh adiknya, mencari lengan adiknya yang hilang akibat serangan Kimbley. Darah terus mengucur deras dari lengan Scar.

Dia tak mau adiknya mati lalu menatap ke lengannya sendiri, "Hiduplah.. jangan sampai mati..", untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan alchemy, dia membuat lengan baru untuk adiknya..

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Bodoh.. kenapa kakak melindungiku? Tolong jangan mati..", rintih Scar yang perlahan membuka matanya. Pertama kali yang dia lihat adalah lengan kakaknya dan dia benar-benar bersyukur ternyata kakak masih hidup..

Benarkah?

Matanya terbuka lebar saat tau kalau lengan kakaknya menempel pada tubuhnya.. Menggantikan tangannya yang hilang.. Scar langsung berteriak histeris.

"Apa iniiiiiiiii......?!!!!"

Dakkk!!

"Ini tangan bego!!", yang kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh pasiennya langsung menjitak Scar dan membuatnya pingsan lagi..

†+++++++†

**Your last words, please?**

(chapter 61- The hero of Ishval)

Seorang kakek tua yang sekarat duduk menyender pada sebuah tembok. Dia mengelus anjing kesayangannya yang telah mati. Sebagai teman menuju ajal. Perang Ishval tak ada ampun untuk semua makhluk yang bernafas di tempat itu..

Roy Mustang dan anak buahnya mendekati kakek tua malang itu..

"Mayor Mustang, ini yang terakhir.", lapor salah satu anak buahnya.

"Kakek.. anda yang terakhir. Ada yang ingin dikatakan?", tanya Mustang ke kakek itu.

"Mayor!", anak buahnya merasa menanyakan hal seperti itu sangatlah tak penting.

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum dan menatap Mustang dalam-dalam..

"I love you.."

Dorr!!

Tanpa sedetik pun, anak buahnya tadi menembak kakek itu di tempat dan entah kenapa Mustang merasa berterima kasih pada bawahannya itu.

†+++++++†

**Please grant my wish**

(chapter 61-The hero of Ishval)

Riza duduk bersimpuh di depan makam anak kecil Ishval yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sementara Roy menatap sedih punggungnya..

"Di dalam diriku perang Ishval belum selesai. Tidak.. seumur hidup tidak akan selesai. Yang menyerahkan penelitian ayah padamu adalah aku, karena aku mempercayaimu. Yang memutuskan masuk ke sekolah militer dan memohon kebahagian penduduk juga aku. Walaupun hasilnya tidak seperti yang kuinginkan, aku tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan.. Meminta pengampunan, kompensasi dan penolokan hanyalah ego dari seorang pembunuh.", kata Riza sambil menunduk di depan makam itu..

"Aku ada permintaan pak Mustang. Tolong bakarlah punggung ini..", karena di punggung Riza terukirkan formula Flame Alchemist dan dia tak mau lagi ada orang yang mempelajari ini..

Mata Roy melebar, tak percaya dengan kalimat Riza, "Apa katamu?! Mana bisa aku melakukan hal itu!"

"Setidaknya-..", Riza yang ingin membalas langsung terpotong oleh kalimat Roy.

"Setidaknya?! Harusnya aku yang ngomong setidaknya!! Setidaknya kasi garem sama kecap! Biar rasanya gak hambar! Aku ogah daging mentah.."

Riza minta tolong pada orang yang salah..

* * *

**Uhuk.. Pendek.. buat permulaan gak apa yah? Mudah-mudah gak ada yang ngerasa character bashing karena aku gak ada niad kaya gitu. Ini murni omake!**

**Senpai, tolong tunyuk tombol ijo di bawah dan kasih tau kesalahan saya.. m.(V_V).m**

**Find out what's next!**


	2. omake 2

**Makasi buad reader yang udah review fanfic ini.. aku seneng banget.. ^^ Kebanyakan pada complaint kenapa chap ini pendek banget ya? Mohon maklum soalnya aku buad story ini per-volume n gak setiap volume ada yang bisa di omake-in..**

**Summary: Kumpulan omake FMA.. gak penting.. gak perlu dibaca. Full crack! Newcomers.. R&R please.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.**

* * *

**Multi Function Automail **

(Chapter 70- The First Homunculus)

Winry datang jauh-jauh ke North Area hanya untuk mengganti automail Ed menjadi automail khusus daerah dingin, tapi dia tak tau kedok Kimbley sebenarnya.. Dia tidak tau kalau dirinya adalah sandera agar Ed mau memenuhi perintah King Bradley..

"Woo.. ringan sekali..", Ed memutar-putar automail barunya itu. "Tapi kok rasanya malah jadi was-was, berubah jadi enteng apa kekuatannya gak berkurang?"

"Ehm, walaupun secara keseluruhan kekuatannya agak berkurang, tapi di bagian penting jadi lebih kuat. Kalau masih khawatir, apa masih mau di pasangin pelindung lg? Kalau gitu perlu ganti ukuran sepatu..", Winry menawari, dengan tatapan yang seakan ngomong, pemasangan automail tidak bonus sepatu..

Tiba-tiba Buccaneer masuk ke ruangan itu..

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di luar sel?", tanya Buccaneer sinis. Dia pikir Ed yang berkeliaran dengan bebas di benteng Bligx itu aneh, karena sebelumnya mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan dicurigai orang-orang Bligx sebagai penyusup.

"Mana kutahu.. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekuatan alchemist negara?", jawab Ed tak kalah sinis.

"Hng.. sekarang baru ganti automail khusus daerah dingin yah?", Buccneer ngelirik tangan Ed.

"Kau sendiri juga datang mau ganti ya?"

"Bahhh!! Ngapain di ganti?! Lihat ni Automail keren! M1910 "Mad Cooking G"!! Di setiap bagian jari bisa keluar pisau, garpu, sendok, parutan, panci(?), wajan(?), dan bumbu! Khusus bumbu mesti di isi ulang. Untuk pemesanan, telepon ke 72777777..~"

Keliatannya selain Automail Buccaneer yang aneh, otaknya juga perlu di perbaiki.. Obsesi jadi salesman..?

†+++++++†

**Phedopi-.. what?! **

(Chapter 70- The First Homunculus)

Ed memperingatkan Winry untuk berhati-hati, karena dia mulai mencium rencana busuk Kimbley. Dengan santai Winry hanya mengiyakan peringatan itu. Automail di Lisenburg dan North Area sangat berbeda, sebagai mekanik, Winry ngebet banget pengen tau seperti apa Automail daerah dingin..

"Dia sama seperti orang tuanya, begitu antusias dalam perkerjaan.", Kimbley masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Aku lumayan suka dengan orang seperti itu."

Kata-kata "suka" yang dilemparkan Kimbley membuat Ed bengong..

"Hah? Jangan khawatir.. aku ini bukan pedophilia.. aku tak suka anak kecil atau ABG..", Kimbley langsung mengomentari wajah bengong Ed. "Baiklah.. Untung ada nona Winry, sehingga kau bisa mengganti automail itu. Dengan begini aku sudah bisa tenang.."

"... ? ", Ed mulai curiga dengan kata-kata Kimbley, ada yang gak beres..

"Sekarang saatnya kita membicarakan tentang kencan kita, Fullmetal Alchemist.."

....

....

....

"What?! Apaan maksud lo kencan? Hii.. Yaoi-an ma elu ogah! Gitu ngakunya gak pedophile..", Ed terdiam sebentar dan menyadari sesuatu, "Eh tunggu, lu pedophile sama gua gara-gara lu pikir gua pendek kayak anak kecil kan?! Jadi maksud lo, gw pendek?!! Niad mati lu?!"

Kimbley serba salah dan nampaknya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah pula..

†+++++++†

**The Truth **

(Chapter 70- The first Homunculus)

Ternyata kedatangan Kimbley ke Bligx adalah memberitahukan perintah langsung dari King Bradley ke Ed, dan Ed harus ikut dalam misi ini. Jadi, apakah misinya?

"Pertama, menyelidiki jejak Scar yang dicurigai telah melarikan ke North Area. Cukup temukan dan serahkan padaku.."

"Kedua, menyelidiki jejak yang dicurigai lari bersama Scar. Temukan saja dan serahkan.."

"Dan yang terakhir..", Kimbley tersenyum penuh arti, membuat Ed gugup.

"King Bradley ingin kau menari striptease untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang Bligx sementara aku menghancurkan benteng Bligx ini.."

"DI TOLAK..", jawab Ed singkat-padat-jelas..

King Bradley punya sisi freak..

†+++++++†

**Behind the Shadow**

(Chapter 71- The Crimson Man)

Riza benar-benar dalam keadaan terjepit. Setelah tau bahwa "anak" King Bradley, Selim, adalah Homunculus pertama. Selim menganganggap bahwa Riza adalah pengganggu. Dia mencegat Riza di suatu hall dan mengikat Riza dengan kekuatannya.

"Kau bilang kau Homunculus pertama, apa artinya itu?", rasa ingin tau Riza tetap besar walaupun setelah Selim memperlihatkan kekuatannya.

"Itulah arti sebenarnya, sama sekali tak ada arti lainnya.", dari bayangan Selim muncul bayangan tangan-tangan kecil yang menjerat Riza. " benar-benar bernyali ya? Kau berharap mendapatkan informasi lebih banyak lagi ya? Menarik sekali, apakah kau tertarik begabung dengan kami?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kalian tidak berharap aku bergabung, melainkan membutuhkan orang untuk dijadikan pion.", tentu saja Riza menolak mentah-mentah.

"Begitu ya? Sayang sekali.. kalau begitu..", bayangan tangan kecil yang dikendalikan Selim telah sampai di pipi Riza. Dengan kukunya, bayangan itu mewarnai pipi Riza dengan darah.

"Tolong jangan mengancamku, tidak ada untungnya kalau kau membunuhku di tempat ini bukan?", Riza membuat bayangan tangan itu berhenti bergerak.

"Kau orang cerdas, pasti sudah paham. Kau pasti sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi bila urusan ini sampai tersebar keluar.. Saat masalah ini tersebar, semua rekanmu, termasuk si Kolonel Mustang juga akan menerima akibatnya..", dengan itu, Selim menarik bayangan-bayangannya. "Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari kegelapan.."

Mendengar itu Riza langsung berkomentar, "Idih.. kecil-kecil stalker.."

"Maksud loh?!!"

Bayangan Selim merajalela lagi..

†+++++++†

**My Unique Body **

(Chapter73- Day Dream)

Ternyata orang-orang dari central yang mengikuti Ed dan Al dalam pencarian Scar di bekas kota pertambangan North Area adalah chimera. Akhirnya mereka diikat dan akan dibunuh. Al dan Winry mencoba menghentikan dan bertanya apakah masih ada cara lain selain membunuhnya. Namun kedua orang central itu malah tidak peduli dan minta di bunuh saja, dengan alasan mereka menyerah mempunyai tubuh chimera seperti itu. Al yang kesal menceramahi mereka agar tidak menyerah..

"Kau ini tau apa?!! Rasanya punya tubuh seperti ini..", bentak salah satu prajurit central itu.

"Aku tau rasanya kok, sebab tubuhku seperti ini..", Al pun melepas topeng zirahnya..

"Meongg..."

"Hwaaaaa!!!!! Manusia berkepala kucing!! Kucing ngepet!!", teriak kedua prajurit central itu.

"Eh? Ah? Oh? Gak!! Ni kucing cuma numpang!", Al pun mengangkat kucing itu keluar dari baju zirahnya.

"GYAAA!! Kepalanya bisa di copot!! Uhh.."

Akhirnya kedua prajurit yang salah paham itu pingsan dengan naas-nya..

(A/N: terinspirasi dari Arakawa-sensei yang suka meng-omake-kan Al dengan menyembunyikan kucing di balik zirahnya. Katanya sih, si Al pecinta kucing..)

†+++++++†

**Impossible goes Possible **

(Chapter 73- Day Dream)

Karena badai besar, pencarian Scar dihentikan. Kimbley, Miles, Ed, Al, dan seluruh prajurit beristirahat di suatu gedung. Namun Kimbley tidak tau bahwa Scar, Winry, ,dll yang mereka cari-cari sedang kabur melalui terowongan tambang dan menuju ke benteng untuk dilindungi Mayjend Amstrong.

"Mayor Miles, ada telepon dari Bligx.", kata salah satu prajurit.

"Ada apa?"

"Katanya ada urusan penting.."

Miles pun menjawab telepon itu..

"Aku Miles.. ada apa?", Miles pun mendengarkan berita dari orang yang meneleponnya.. "Apa katamu?!"

Miles kaget mendengar berita itu, dia pun langsung mencari si Elric bersaudara.

"Apa Elric bersaudara ada disini?", Miles memasuki salah satu ruangan dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya. "Ada yang tidak beres.."

"Hah apa itu?", tanya Ed.

"Mayjend Amstrong di panggil ke Central.", itu artinya tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa dipercaya di benteng Bligx.

"Ah sial! Winry dan lainnya sedang menuju ke sana.. Bagaimana ini?!", Ed panik.

"Tenang, sebaiknya kita pikirkan sesuatu.."

"Ngomong-ngomong mayor Miles, kenapa Mayjend Amstrong di panggil ke Central?", tanya Al.

"Katanya mau married ma Kimbley.."

"GAK MUNGKIN!!!", teriak semua orang yang ada di situ.

Pasangan yang gak mungkin?

* * *

**Sekali lagi, no chara-bashing!! Semua sekedar omake a.k.a parodi.. Udah lumayan panjang kan chapternya? ^^**

**R&R pleaseeeeee!!!**

**Find Out what's next!  
**


	3. omake 3

**Yay! Memasuki chap 3! Thanks buad yang nge-review cerita bego ini .. XDD Mudah-mudahan parodi yang aku kasi gak garing atau basi.. Hhe, kalo misalnya jadi pendek maaf yah.. karena gak semua chapta bisa di omakeiin..**

**Summary: ****//Spoiler Alert!!// ****Kumpulan omake FMA.. gak penting.. gak perlu dibaca. Full crack! Newcomers.. R&R please.. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. It belongs to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Bonus**(Chapter 79- The Ants Bite )

Envy datang ke persembunyiaan Dr. Marcoh, Scar, dkk untuk membunuh . Dia kira Zampano yang selama ini mata-matanya berpihak kepadanya, namun kenyataan berkata lain.. Saat mata-matanya membawanya ke Dr. Marcoh, ternyata dia menjebak Envy dengan mengajaknya ke ladang ranjau..

Duarr!!

Tiba-tiba kaki Envy tertusuk panah yang muncul dari bawah salju yang lain dan tak bukan itu adalah alchemy..

"Apa ini?!"

"Itu tehnik ranjau darat, alchemy makin berevolusi semakin berkembangnya jaman", Dr. Marcoh tersenyum penuh kemengangan..

"Mana mungkin ada alchemy kaya gini?!", Envy jadi panik sendiri.

"Mungkin kok.. Ngomong-ngomong kalo kamu nginjek ranjau-nya tiga kali bonus payung cantik!"

"Maksud loh?!!!!!!!"

--------------

**Kawaii **(Chapter 79- The Ants Bite)

"Aku yang membuat philosophere stone, aku juga tau bagaimana cara mengahancurkannya!!", Dr. Marcoh yang tertangkap Envy langsung melakukan transmutasi dan menghancurkan philosophere stone yang ada di tubuh Envy.

"Arggggghhhhhhhhh!!", Envy berteriak kesakitan. Dia jatuh ke tanah dan mulai menyusut. Mereka semua tau kalau homunculus adalah tubuh yang diisi dengan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu mulai keluar dari tubuh Envy.. "Jangan lihat.."

"He? Ada kuda poni warna pink keluar dari tubuhnya.."

--------------

**Envy's ending **(Chapter 79- The Ants Bite)

"Bawalah ini dan pulanglah ke negaramu!"

"Eh??"

Dan begitulah ceritanya..

Scar meminta May Chang untuk pulang ke negeri Xing bersama Envy. Setidaknya Envy bisa dijadikan pengganti philosophere stone..

Di tengah perjalanan..

"Huaaa.. aku lapar.. Envy, kamu enak dimakan gak??"

"Tidak!! GYAAAAAAA..."

--------------

**Who am i?** (Chapter 79- The Ants Bite)

Hawyeke mengetahui jati diri Selim dan King Bradley. Mereka berdua adalah Homunculus. Dan King Bradley sendiri juga tau segalanya..

Suatu siang di kantor King Bradley..

"Hmm.. Kita istirahat dulu. Tolong siapkan teh Hawyeke..", King Bradley memijat-mijat punggungnya.

"Baik.."

...

...

"Kau sepertinya tahu soal Selim.."

Hawyeke terdiam.. "Iya.."

"Kamu tau wujud asliku?"

"Renkarnasi Hitler kan?", jawab Hawyeke santai..

"Eng.. itu gak salah juga sih.."

--------------

**Private Army **(Chapter 79- The Ants Bite)

Setelah berbicara pada Alexander, adiknya, Mayjend Olivier dicegat oleh salah seorang perwira. Lalu dia mengajaknya ke basement paling bawah, katanya ingin menunjukan sesuatu.. Selama perjalanan dia mulai berbicara tentang larangan membuat manusia dengan alchemy..

"Kenapa kita tak boleh membuat manusia? Kenapa dilarang?", katanya.

"Karena moral kan? Itu hal terlarang sejak dulu! Sejarah gelap alchemy!", jawab Olivier.

"Kau salah! Moral dapat berubah seiring jaman dan pribadi orangnya.. Alasan di negara ini bukan itu. Alasanya mudah saja.. Yaitu, supaya tidak bisa menciptakan tentara pribadi yang kuat!"

Dan itulah yang ditunjukan kepada Olivier setelah mereka memasuki ruangan. Puluhan tubuh manusia berjejer disana..

"Huh? Tentara? Tentara kok cewe lolita semua? Pake costume maid lagi.."

"Ini request langsung dari King Bradley.."

'Omg.. Raja kita shotacon..', Olivier merinding sendiri dalem hati.

--------------

**You..?! **(Chapter 79- The Ants Bite)

Tanpa sengaja Al dan Winry bertemu dengan Van Hohenheim di tempat Rosetta..

"Loh anda?! Ayahnya Ed dan Al!", teriak Winry.

"Loh! Baju zirah koleksiku!", teriak Van Hohenheim ke Al.

"Loh! Anda kan tetangga yang suka numpang makan dirumahku dulu!", teriak Al ke ayahnya sendiri. Bales dendam yag?

--------------

**Soul Shop **(Chapter 80- Fired up!)

Olivier diperlihatkan sesuatu yang bener-bener berbahaya. Amestris telah melanggar hukum Alchemy, yaitu membuat manusia.

"Manusia? Bukan! Boneka yah?", tanya Olivier setelah memegang tubuh-tubuh itu.

"Benar. Kami membuat tentara berupa jiwa yang di masukan ke wadah yang seperti manusia. Mereka tetap berperang meski tangan patah atau kepala putus. Tentara yang tidak takut mati."

"Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Ya?"

"Dari mana kalian dapat jiwa-jiwa itu?", tanya Olivier.

...

"Beli di toko.."

"GAK MUNGKIN!!!"

--------------

**Gorilla Alchemist **(Chapter 80- Fired up!)

Ed yang terluka membutuhkan uang untuk membayar dokternya. Jadi Darius pergi ke bank untuk mengambil uang penelitian Ed. Dia membawa jam-nya dan surat kuasa dari Ed.

"Silahkan berikutnya..", kata pegawai bank itu.

"Saya ingin menarik dana penelitian Edward Elric, Alchemist negara."

Pegawai itu memperhatikan Darius sebentar, lalu berpikir dalem hati, 'Edward Elric sebutannya fullmetal alchemist kan? Kok kaya gorila gini? Apanya yang fullmetal??'

--------------

**Homunculus's Fetish **(Chapter 80- Fired up!)

Teman lama Greed mencari Greed dan akhirnya menemukannya dalam tubuh Pangeran Xing, yaitu Lin.

"Perisai, cara tertawamu mirip Greed.."

"Benar aku Greed! Kamu tau ya?"

"Yang rakus itu?"

"Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah milikku.. Aku ingin uang, wanita, posisi, reputasi, dan Barbie!!"

"Kamu bukan Greed!!!!"

Greed ngoleksi Barbie? Who knows?

**From Hawyeke, with love.. **(Chapter 83- Promised day)

--------------

Informasi tentang hari perjanjian tentang daerah utara dan timur akan bergerak saat musim semi tahun depan diberitahukan secara berantai. Akhirnya informasi itu sampai di tangan Riza dan tugasnya adalah memberitahu Roy..

Riza menjenguk Havoc yang sedang di opname di rumah sakit. Sebagai oleh-oleh, Riza memberikan Havoc satu pack rokok. Setelah Riza pergi, Roy yang bersembunyo akhirnya keluar. Lalu Havoc menawarkan rokoknya ke Roy..

"Kolonel, mau gak?"

"Gak usah.. aku.."

"Ayolah satu batang saja..", Havoc membuka pack itu lebar-lebar dan Roy melihat lipatan surat disana. Roy pun mengambil surat itu dan keluar dari rumah sakit.

Dia pun membuka surat itu..

Setelah membacanya..

"Apa ini?!!! Surat flamer?! Woi! Kalo mau jadi reader yang baik dan benar gak usah nge-flame! Flame dipake buad nyalain rokokku!"

Gak usah komentar..

* * *

**I hope you like it! XDD**

**R&R pleaseeeeeee...........!!**


End file.
